Lucky Love Among Friends
by Tsakkun
Summary: Oneshot Sadism turns to masochism as many people aren't coming to Mr. Sweeney Todd's barber shop as of late. Silver razors spill rubies as emotions take over for all the love that is being longed. Todd/Razor M for sexual content.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd or any of the characters. Or els it would become one hell of an erotic tease MUAHAHAH -cough-

**A/N:** I've been in a bit of a darker mood, and this seems to be my muse as of late. A little diffrent for something I'm posting here, But I hope you wont mind. Please leave a review if you like it :D I'll be glad. And I'm sorry for not being around that much as of late D:

* * *

His life, his intentions. They really stood for nothing. Often times Mr. Todd would question why he was alive. To save his daughter, to find new love? The barber awoke, and hissed at his own wondering thoughts, disliking the idea of thinking to much into trivial matters that would find their own answers. Running an ungloved hand threw his hair, he shook away the thoughts.

"Ah my _friend_..." he swooned as, he grasped the silver handle of his precious blade that lied upon the nightstand. "How are you this morning?" Mr. Todd questioned the beautiful razor, as if expecting a reply. No answer came, but he was satisfied enough, unfolding the piece of metal and allowing it to glisten in the small amount of sunlight that shined threw the skylight.

All these years, and he still had fondness, glad to see that his precious blades had waited for him to returned from his hell. Every day, they produced wonders together.

He held the blade close, admiring the shine, and beautiful craftsmanships on the blade. Picturing how it looks as drops of blood trickled down the blade, dripping rubies. The barber let out a rugged sigh, feeling a bit of excitment arising inside of himself. Running the unfolded blade across the print of his thumb, a crooked grin appeared onto his face, the shallow cut line beginning to form beads of blood.

Drawing the blade across his wrist slightly, being the closes sensitive skin in reach, causing the hairs on the back of Mr. Todd's neck sticking up. More beads of blood forming. "A-ahh.. friend..." a slight moan escaped his mouth. Running the blade now across his neck gently. He lent back into his bed, his body buckling up slightly. Heavy breaths escaped his mouth, as thin trails of blood running down his throat and chest. Coating his fingers, smugged at his lips, staining the blankets.

"God..." the call escaped the man's mouth, barely audible. The cuts becoming deeper, and the slices becoming slower as he dragged the sharp blade against the skin. "R-rubies..." he muttered, thrusting towards the air, gently.

The door to the room flew open, and Mrs. Lovett came in unannounced, disturbing his personal time and intentions. "Honestly, Mr. Todd. How can you start the day in such a manor?" She looked down at the barber, draped across his bed; blood smeared about him and the bed, and an obvious erection from the foreplay with the razor. "Honestly, I understand that you're upset that Judge Turpin hasen't arrived as of late. And the lack of supply for the meat pies. But that's no reason to go and use your blades on yourself."

He only stared back of the woman who scolded him for his behavior. His brows knitted, and appearing displeased with the intrusion. "Out," he muttered.

"As you wish, sir" she took leave of the room, sighing. Wishing she could even cause the slightest interest from the barber. Closing the door as she left, she lent her back up against it.

His continued moans filled the air, obviously continuing with his play as soon as Mrs. Lovett had departed. He found himself gasping as he drew the blade down past his collarbone, playing there for a bit. He could feel himself getting hotter, buckling more violently as he teased.

A loud cry sounded, filling the building.

Mrs. Lovett let out a sigh, but straightened up as young Toby came running up the stairs. "Mrs. Lovett! What was the noise?! Are you ok?" he questioned, disturbed by the sudden scream.

She smiled weakly, and patted him on the head. "I'm fine thank you, love. Mr. Todd is just having a bad day with the lack of business, and nicked himself while shaving..."

The boy smiled, feeling relieved. "That's good, I was worried a _demon_ got to you..."

"No Toby, I'm fine," she repeated, her voice sounding tired, and disappointed.

* * *

**Todd:** -Walks out of his room, cuts all along his neck, and his friend folded at hand-

**Me:** "Uh, Mr. Todd? You have a little somthing there!" -Gestures at lips-

**Todd:** -Licks corner of mouth, slowly-

**Me:** -In love- xD

_**A/N: **Nice to get something like this out of my system. The idea of his attraction to blades is something common in my stories with a lot of characters. But Sweeney Todd seems to make it more arousing LOL. _


End file.
